


Seven Minutes

by asrundream



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p>
<p>Prompt: heaven</p>
    </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: heaven

It had started out so simply, as all the most complicated things tend to do. A few drinks, Selphie's strange ability to get everyone to go along with her schemes, and an empty bottle were all it took to turn an awkward evening into something a little more exciting.

"Do you think they'll notice we're not just playing a game?" he whispered against her neck.

"What are they going to say? We went in the closet together like you're supposed to. We can pretend we got all crazy so everyone thinks we really didn't."

He silenced her with a kiss.


End file.
